


Tiny Treats 22, TFA AU edition

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Gen, Prisoner of War, Slavery, weekly request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of micro-fics, examining a slightly alternate course in the second Autobot/Decepticon war.</p><p>Shockwave is given a prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 22, TFA AU edition

**Author's Note:**

> my brain ran off with this one as soon as I let it off the leash. the setting is a universe where the Battle of Detroit never happened, because Megatron found a better resource than blank protoforms and Omega codes to take over Cybertron with. he isn't winning the war, but he definitely isn't losing either.

1) When Megatron gave him his choice of rewards, Shockwave did not have to think hard. The pink femme was a wonderful curiosity, not dulled by time or entrenched in mediocrity.

2) She was his intellectual equal, a charming companion and an admirable actress. He knew that she hated him, but that knowledge only made him shorten her chains so that she could not reach the weapon racks while he recharged.

3) Arcee let him parade her around the base without a fight, simply because she knew the consequences wouldn't be worth it. Besides, there was no one here who needed to see that Shockwave had not yet managed to break her spirit. They would know, when the time came.

4) They did not interface, though Shockwave knew it was expected. There were other mechs and femme to turn to for physical pleasures; he would much rather engage in strategy gaming with his prize.

5) Arcee admitted to herself, in the darkest part of the night cycle while her "owner" was deep in defragmentation, that it was sickeningly nice to be held securely in those strong arms like a cuddle toy.

6) When Shockwave gloated that General Strika had captured Ratchet, Arcee hid her grief. When she heard the Elite Guard had rescued him, she made sure he saw her elation. Her punishment was worth it, just to see him so out of sorts over her uncharasterically spirited reaction.

7) Lord Megatron borrowed his prize from time to time, whenever he wanted to make an especially visual point to Ultra Magnus. Shockwave made up for his master's firmer hand with obsessive maintenance and care for Arcee's finish.

8) The first time the Elite Guard staged a rescue mission for her, they found Arcee tangled up in grey and purple plating, as Shockwave held her close in his recharge. Jazz had settled for giving her hope of freedom soon, rather than waking Shockwave and putting the whole base on high alert.

9) Shockwave pampered and cared for her, but it was the sort of affection a master would give to a particularly intellegent pet. He almost never even used her name. After a while, she began to wonder if he even remembered it.

10) The second time the Guard tried to break her out, Arcee was an active participant. She slipped Shockwave a heavy sedative to buy them time and left him a note. _I was never yours to keep._


End file.
